Kids In Love
by katkatelover
Summary: Kate is the new girl with a hidden dating life, Tommy is the boy with the promise who doesn't want to choose. High School AU. Based on the Song Kids In Love by Mayday Parade I promise its less crappy than the description. *No knowledge of the young avengers comics needed* **This story can be found on my wattpad kitkatkatelover**


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14d0f366d77bc668a7fb1c690ff272d3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kate's P.O.V/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd509d42d09f6f015b568fb987eb1cf3"Today I start a new school. Due to the problems in my last one. My dad said it's safer for me. I don't really know. My fringe is annoying me quite a bit now though. I have no idea what to do with it. But when I enter this school I know I won't have the identity of whatever fake name I've given myself. The fake names help keeping the press away from me when I go to bars and clubs just to have a good time. But in this school my name is Kate Bishop. My real name. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I know that instantly everyone will make the connection between my name and Bishop publishing. I know I'll find a few fake friends and boys who'd instantly fall for me for my money. I just hope I'll be able to just sit at the back of the class and ignore everyone around me. My life has already been decided for me anyways. So I have to do business and stuff like that. Focus in all those subjects that will help me take over the family business. Although me and my archery will stick till I'm eighteen. I don't know why my father bothered to send me to a new school when I've only got less than six months left. And I still need to figure out what I'm going to do with my hair. Oh to hell with my hair I'm just going to leave it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff983d6d702aed9e7a9320ad8106d5df"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Stark Academy: Back to school Assembly: Normal P.O.V/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee2fcaecdd568beb83cb52c320aa244f""Welcome back to a new school year" addressed Mr Antony Stark "I hope all of you had a great holiday. We have some new additions to our school community, for an example our year sevens, if they get lost around the school please help them out. Throughout the other year groups we have new additions as well. Some are more well-known than others and will want complete normality so please treat them the same as everyone else"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12b60d1d53301a2ed22c93d4a6016cfc""So how are you Tandy?" whispered a platinum blonde with green eyes to his friend who was sitting next to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bb4828a8d19baabfc950a68f55044ba""I'm great Tommy, little sad that summer is over once again" said a girl with long blond hair which would reach her waist if her hair wasn't tied up she also has blue eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="433f66fc0e7b0bc77bb595d59dc58f9e""I suppose you and Tyrone had fun during summer" Tommy teased/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7963ecc3d3a1c390d26b1403e9289ca4""Tommy, seriously in assembly. I seriously am thinking something is up with you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78c7387f525df7d802c069de4fbec4b8""There might be"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e619e2b40c29ba85c6367cee8db0aac0""You still miss Lisa don't you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e8207e895263a8789fa6c0e950c1b28""Yeah, I guess"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59a8e5c7bda3078f4fd1963e08f2ffa5""Aww, never really thought you were the kind of person to miss someone"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2895258de26023add261a06f1805a279""Alright, you are dismissed" called Mr Stark/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b8a8f577596a7def5bd8c632f0e3dba""Did you hear a word of what he said?" asked Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6b3a88143ba9387602c0a72ded86792""Nope" said Tandy "I normally try to listen at least once. But you distracted me again"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c1bb3aec6c2fef783f7d38ff20e63ad""I'm good at that"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="600910d37ee7d7f00e9c9ea01275fca6""Yes, Tommy, yes you are"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5c40e68cac192162cfb090422af597f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"In Registration: Normal P.O.V/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d12645b1f6ff47f3c1bbd6ef03b4a8b1""Settle down" shouted Mr Kent "Settle down"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3258cd787948ee53a63641899fd13dc1"After a few minutes of making his presents known to the students the class room became quite/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="711789ca525bcec485fc76dbc4d7a54f""Today we have a new student, in your year. Which I know is very strange. Considering we have less than six months left here" said Mr Kent to the class. "But even though she has a high up status, I want you all to treat her exactly like you would treat everyone else in this room right now. You may talk until the bell"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be2dacf7ceef20f4e72c35a806c85849""A new girl?" said Eli talking to Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0187eb13117f9b154417c187cc7f7b31""Sounds like it" said Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="525e1d502a972866eb49b0b625a52ecc""Maybe you'd actually get lucky this time" said America jokingly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="241eb94091491d46f6e17329a6afa15a""I doubt that" said Billy, Tommy's twin brother/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76700dd9de064140345c3208ac5c3f47""Oh, come on guys" said Tommy "Do you really think I'm that hopeless"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc5ebd6184de41b36163b39c4a57a998""Yes" said all of them/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="853cad159add8d963184d5dd364c2982""Fine" said Tommy "Well I'll prove you wrong"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65932852326bd32f253308d76bc981ea""Tommy, you've actually got to be nice to her" said Kamala/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ccca09096d22ec906d28343f54870fb""Yeah" agreed Cassie/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b1851e431d6fa7ce21e0b3095aa11fa""Because remember the last girl who tried to go out with you that you actually liked" said Megan putting a bit of her pink and black hair over her ear. "What was her name again?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfd7cd6d2c8be600540cb3fec14a8f00""Lisa" said Tandy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74a0cb0d586e12040e435f98f85b9393""That's it" said Megan. "But do you remember how you treated her"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f4be9af669ea6f31ec135bc690af2c5""Yeah" said Tommy. "Sadly I still remember"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58c2aaaec77e9c01ad824a3c2ba73523""And this girl is rich" said Kamala. "So you've latterly got to treat her nicely and diel back your sarcasm a bit"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80436694cceb78c2c52aa258320746b3""What sarcasm? I've never been sarcastic in my life" said Tommy clearly being sarcastic. "Yo, Nathan. Stop doing your unfinished home work for a second. You to Altman"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="791c498f053cd2bcdf3bed068982bc4e""Yeah, what is it now Tommy" said Nathan/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fa81f36d50db000fdf01ad8abc91514""Do you think I'm sarcastic?" asked Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5029af8474e90f90b5318751ad7a5b5a""Very" said Nathan/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b9bd0628cc740ff6e69d62c7c8ef933""What about you Altman?" asked Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f13be9ff1189125a585ac25e80999ee""I think you are quite. But I think you should be asking Billy that question. Since you guys live together and all" said Teddy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="933739e73ccdbb504b61bc933759d009""Hmm, I guess but he's answer would probably be, Tommy your like always so sarcastic and annoying" said Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c44edb8d9dba3d4955acca3b1357a5c3""Alright class" said Mr Kent. "Settle down now"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fd06d30308e4438e2e1fbe99eb3d1ef"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Meanwhile/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46a1c3dbf3121fad53f5bdaf3ce3e466""Katherine Bishop here is your time table" said Miss Hill/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6624ecd93a3e8c3e4abb380d525fa71c""Thank you" said Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e459a7729d3d1f8ef8c9a3038685b0d8""I shall now escort you to your form room" said Miss Hill/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e1cba9f26c6e3a8971c650493029dff""Thank you" said Kate. "Bye dad"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6e86a84c45d3de8920732ab065d3044""Come with me Katherine" said Miss Hill leading Kate out the door after her father had left/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="561830cc069aee61114f87b7dac9a5b8""So what sort of programs do you have here?" asked Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfe12be60147af3a5430bae8ddda04d7""We have a lot of extracurricular activities and thanks to your fathers generous amount of money we can fund for one more which is archery" said Miss Hill/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6138ad8d47ff1296b2c01be61ad414d9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Outside the class room/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="037f4ff288697ccff139547680597e71""So this is my form room?" said Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="758ba98ff31e186bc1e30b00e817ad15""Yes" said Miss Hill/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0f29ccab30b5adbc0da5400150bd5be"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I need to make a mental note of the room number. H101 /emthought Kate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1540c182080d92d0f707e9c08aa67218"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Inside the class room/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acce769a3c75a19d2f065c26902e7b28""This is Miss Katherine Bishop" said Miss Hill/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25ef5a06925301bc378058bf063ccc90""It's Kate, actually" said Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a240c0e4370992fbe718cc9364bdcca""Are you challenging me?" asked Miss Hill/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7ec1f9c8a02ca4b663a3a9c86ce84ef""Seems like she can handle herself quite well" whispered Billy to Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2540104c59eb19bbfef5236e1c4a7c66""Yeah and she's really cute. With her black hair and those bright blue eyes" whispered Tommy replying to his twin brother/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65765a477c20ca38d3f430e64cde340b""Well you can say that she's cute" answered Billy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="109cdb0e6099ebf3ad301b15a25fb749""Yeah, I know that you don't see girls in the same way I do" said Tommy referring to the fact that his twin is gay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf8cb4479f6d832c315159a2e8826cf1""Mr Maximoff" said Mr Kent "Could you show some respect for once"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="deac1b39349532d0314682dc06800752"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Looks like I've found someone who takes my interest/em thought Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a402b3a049e25b33aae48808998dfcf""Sorry sir" said Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95b94a94c65f55b2562ddaaf5589db1c""Okay, that seems to be all" said Miss Hill/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4da4e157a9cb77ce79b8b694ac69d7b7""Miss Bishop, you can choose to introduce yourself further to the class if you wish" said Mr Kent/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="302aceec7c7523fdbc94be5fa4c20052""Okay, well I presume that all of you have heard about me. But I have a strong liking for the colour purple and to be honest I'd rather give money to charity than to spend all of it on myself" said Kate "So sir, where do I sit?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="870d1a672541f7e23d0dad5759e07494""You can choose where you want to sit" said Mr Kent/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec32998be11ff222586bfad264b04587"Kate started slowly walking to the back and her eyes where darting around the room to look for a seat when she already knew where she wanted to sit. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Holly chocolate cake with green icing she's coming over here. Please, please take the spare seat next to me. Please /emthought Tommy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9f3228066662bb22a9150bd0bc3e1bf""Is this seat taken?" Kate asked Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d4009cb622ab0bc07eb15c8f714d115""No, it isn't" said Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01c47c31406b95ec6846bf2e6a735f6f""Well it's nice meeting you and you are?" said Kate taking a seat/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6204788e580cd981062c6d823da8a7b""Maximoff, Tommy, Maximoff" said Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="188f66e39b2d02babd508cd4d85d4af7""Kinda cheesy saying your last name first isn't it?" said Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38a589c59c3bb705a90339445c55c01""Yeah, I guess" said Tommy. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dude get yourself together. She'll think you're a total idiot introduce her to your friends or something before you embarrassed yourself any further than you already. /em"So do you have any hobbies?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abeb8e15eb61ea3296dcc14bd9011dc9""I have some" said Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b7fea6f2db387f2857f3ed016bf1ed7""Like?" asked Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3bcc61199bb486cc93237061c3b6b52""Archery and going to bars along with clubs" said Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63002f452e3b8eddff245af95a916d1c""You like archery?" asked Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f66d23bdf2daea4e1bf87086e63c4e90""Yeah" said Kate. "Why do you have a problem with it?" she challenged him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cf172e503143e3fdd20d169c99b99a1""No, I don't it's just you don't look that strong" said Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a36cac814ab79cc08a45ed0c81287368""Are you calling me weak?" asked Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e7ecd8ba322b2ce00be35ed51f11caa""No, I'm not" said Tommy. "I know you can handle yourself pretty well"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aff0ff125edc0842fb6a47f425c53870""Is that a first impression, from me talking to Miss Hill in the way that I did?" asked Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="905009cb7a23033a624facb39d32ab3a""Yes" said Tommy. "I actually think you're the first person other than me to do that"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e36769cf58e30e2dd5bc1df94c90cd26""You're too funny" said Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79ca54851e570aae263427fdc425ad6b""Wanna hang out at lunch. I can introduce you to my friends if you like?" asked Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45c58520e01324986680fe4cc821f428""Sure" said Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d5a83ac8f497066c23273fcadb73e26""But first I should tell you who everyone is" said Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d60daab9ead84ca1cc50aaec99bb3068""Ok" said Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54a7607681c2f843154d779f938fad98""So, the guy sitting behind us is called Eli, he's really into studying and all that. Then next to him we have Tandy she's pretty awesome. Then next to her is America, it's weird that her mums decided to call her that. Then in front of her is Teddy, my twins crush. My twin billy is sitting in front of us. Next to him is Tyrone, he loves wearing black. Next to Tyrone we have Megan; she died her hair pink but left some of it black. Cassie is sitting in front of you and behind you we have Nathan. Who is a nerd and always does his homework on time" said Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5376575295bd00feb15ea7a0703fc594""That's a lot of names to remember. That's the good thing I'm good with remembering names" said Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dff55625d8626cded821f9e38527635""So what lessons do you have?" asked Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b149739d2468c43db820678cf960cb4""I have biology next" said Kate. "What about you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cffa2074df3157a3a1c3745704da80dd""I have biology too. What room you in?" asked Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a55cd4361c682f0c9f937a77013851d1""I'm in H305" said Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06e2893bec7ab4c2424ce805f5ef10c8""We're in the same class. Do me a favour and sit next to me" said Tommy. "I get bored easily"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a0589762cca92dc112bf5ece51ed0ad""Really?" questioned Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="912f1e6dbaa4b0363ea3bb3fa48c1708""Really" said Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92784ccd41722920b5f7c6cf4a98674a""Mr Maximoff and Miss Bishop, will you please be quite!" scolded Mr Kent/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a4f92443e2e32cdfdf94fcb290d4aae"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I think I'm actually starting to like this boy. Who thinks he's all that. He's kind of cute to with his blond hair that I swear is white sometimes. And those green eyes that I could easily get lost in. /emthought Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1113c0bd46fdc02d7b01b2564f50b18"Then the bell went./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="104340520e513c953574d1a7db5b32bb""Kate follow me" said Tommy. Kate followed him because she knew that she'd end up getting lost/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="584f860cf171f5056c75d7f008590a71""Thanks Tommy" said Kate when they finally arrived at the class room/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ba4ecbde7f31f12f522fd7de7f677ea""Don't sweat it" said Tommy. "I do that for all the girls"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d9e27ae7671b8f8f7753fa8e8e00e01""So what's the teacher like?" asked Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcead9fffecf08e5025bfb29324fa3e5""He's interesting" said Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5db0c81812aceabe1f18b190a00aa9ed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Inside the class room/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="018e39a43a8819dd3a8ba13e36f5fd9e""Welcome everyone" said Mr Pym. "Ahh, we have a new specimen. Go and find a seat Miss Bishop"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fa415c7caf6af86caa5cdc4d5daf83b""Well that was simple" said Tommy "And this is my brother Billy"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d34ce5ad4f98ee0ca818c83e6de8fc1""Nice to meet you Billy" said Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5653f4804bb931be0fef1711a1dfda50""It's weird that you don't already hate my twin" said Billy clearly amused that she's still talking to his twin/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42d6cbcaf4bce860f192e70535109c7b""Is it? I find him interesting" said Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ae88d68563bbe9c0527b5a696b3c64c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Billy's P.O.V/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6faf6eb8132615469942ddb1c67636dc"How can she actually stand my annoying brother? He's so sarcastic. But I know that someone like her is just going to lead him on. I've seen it happen one to many times. He's gonna either hurt her or himself or both. She's rich she's got better standards than him. She probably sleeps around a bit as well. Judging by how she dresses. But she seems nice. And I overheard their conversation earlier, she likes going to bars and clubs. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /That's one place where Tommy wants to be. But I have to wait until lunch to make an official first impression of her. But he's gonna get hurt I can see it now. And I know he likes her. I'll find some way to get it out of him. Once I figure out if Teddy is gay or not. Because he always seems to flirt with girls. But flirting means nothing. But the only reason why he hangs out with us is because his old friends on the football team where nothing but bullies and one day they almost made him do something that would get him expelled. Not great. And then he met Tommy in detention because of them and then they became friends. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Why does Tommy get the good people that I like? It's not fair!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aba2a7163d2eca8545a0cc21d5d0edbf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Normal P.O.V/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec7252644de3b7e51f39423bbab78d33""So, do you guys know what we are doing?" asked Billy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebd199d45b8d23503346415e723e701a""Nope" said Tommy. "What about you Kate do you know what you are doing?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="895464aa5832a9a17baaa2cbcdf73741""Kinda. I was listening to you and making notes. It's kinda a skill I need" said Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="330481918acea407205f91fef00955d0""Practicing" said Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b225862ee95f63fe4d6bf8b2c964b78""Yeah, I guess you could say that" said Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1e9976d8d5a7f46dc772e82af398419""Can row five be quiet" shouted Mr Pym "Thank you? I know you're only helping Miss Bishop but I think she needs to do the work on her own"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fad9b6cc44ee4728eb8ab14c9274ac2e""Well, he's a pain in my ass" said Tommy, Kate laughed. "What he is I can't talk or even whisper without being detected"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cba316711d1d368a67c1f3f75986e47""Tommy quite you're complaining" said Billy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1c60616aee3bf45e0153b9c87c24a7b""Quit complaining my fucking ass Billy" said Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9dfc46cd5b71cee8279b39d1a1e6820""There's no reason to swear" scolded Billy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="191a2ca88e28d05043a10d8eccc526d8""There is always a reason to swear" said Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fdedc4d5794d96745b82806212453af"Then the bell went./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1e8a2ee776150614aaf07a8bdbac218"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lunch/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45be2ad5b4c397b8cc732ba63f17ac50"The outdoors was full of students walking up and down the paths. There where fights going on, girls looking at the boys and turning away and giggling to themselves. Tommy led Kate over to the nosiest part of the area their year group was assigned to. There was laughter and water being thrown about since it is summer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32d7449cd58c52c752ae5e11d81f5428""Hey, Thomas" said Eli/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a78bd681f243fa512cc9fbaf388d874d""Hey yourself" said Tommy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c512a05544e1ac1f5646cba531ddb640""Ooh, it's the new girl" said Eli. "Why isn't she hanging with that snobby group?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2297645b0439d09f3e64abb3064c51c6""You think I'm snobby. Wow" said Kate. "Not like that's never happened before"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d86cd96d6f5f7652e0bad1ebe8518626""Well she can certainly hold her own" said America. "So Eli, she's not a snob. Because if she was why'd she be around Tommy. Because isn't he an ass"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58abeeda49562171882fbc4f0ece07fb""Guys, chillax please" said Megan "Anyways, we all need to introduce ourselves. I'm Megan. One of the most easily to find people in the school"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2ade02d609e066554b4125b7ffb1af7""Nice to meet you Megan" answered Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="607794fd4e5a2c516a6b01d321dbbdec""I'm America. And no chica it's not a nickname" said America/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a62c582a5f723e24de79c9d60bcfb3d""Cool name" said Kate. "Very patriotic"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="992720a4a641e96dcb9e7ee562833c38""Thank you" said America. "You're the only person who didn't make fun of my name after I said it"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc3cb0a3e3011596fc512642e15d2203""I'm Nathan" said Nathan. "But these idiots call me Nate"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aac06274f87a77a6e6b7bb18cf869d5a""Nice to meet you Nate" said Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="910c276b96005c970059f2d188fe18ce""My name is Teddy" said Teddy as he reached out to shake her hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88a63cf367083f9f8bac0000f11014b2""Nice to meet you" said Kate as they shook hands/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6367344ab535fe150de42a420a762cf4""I'm Tyrone" said the guy standing in the back with a hoodie on. "And over there is my girlfriend Tandy"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="492a51bb482bc795f5dd301e6508da54""Nice to meet both of you" said Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9eff69c02edcbfcdec349504a1d4d38""I'm Kamala" said the girl with a short fringe and thick curly brown hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05ab663644549e6092701768358c4daf""Nice to meet you Kamala" said Kate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="808f683458242228b7a4d502e7d7b0c0""And that is Cassie" said Kamala gesturing to the girl with blond hair. Not platinum like Tandy's or Tommy's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ada8539c1b6034b0a976c5a43b821a1""Err hi" said Cassie smiling awkwardly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3a8a79cd4dd949356b8a5c2b68cdb60""Hi" said Kate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80b3d66d02f87922d6245df0d6067ee8""So anyways Kate what kind of music do you like?" asked Billy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71b7cc472d93171caf666cdbd82ffd52""I like Rhianna's song work, Mayday Parades song Kids in Love" said Kate. "And many more"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b354a7936f433ff76aa003a219e2d8ae"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"After School Kate's P.O.V/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2df45fb1292f17c5398eb9b948ad06b"So I've invited the whole group around this weekend. Good thing I have the place to myself, this weekend. My father wouldn't really approve of my friends. But they are a lot better than those stuck up snobs. I mean seriously my old friends where snobs. I'll see them at galas and all those things my father wants me to attend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e542b00308caa1f083d51e153040dd4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tommy's P.O.V/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f3a3e5fc1181b986f260409debcf74c"She's not so bad. I keep telling Billy. I don't know if he knows that I like her. If he can I'm in so much trouble. I mean he keeps thinking there is another reason why she went to my school. I know that I don't like her. I mean I told Lisa before she moved away that I was gonna wait for her and that I loved her and would wait for her. I did say I'll sleep with some girls and all that but I promised her that I'd keep myself all to her. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I can't wait to introduce her to Kate when she comes back in the summer holidays. Well she breaks up a week before we do but she'll more than likely love Kate. And I promised Lisa that I'll wait for her to return and for us to be together. I'm not breaking that promise just yet./p 


End file.
